icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Latersgee/Why Sam and Freddie's Crushes Aren't the Same.
I felt the need to re-blog about this. There have been multiple posts on tumblr, now its time for the wiki to be notified. Words after this is not my work. Some people bring up that...Freddie has been in love with Carly since the beginning...Carly never really reciprocated so Freddie doesn't have to reciprocate Sam's. On the surface, that's true, but it is not the same thing. Dan had Sam fall in love with Freddie over time and Sam made it known in S4 almost 4 years into the series that she loved Freddie. There is a difference between saying you love somebody in the pilot episode then saying it in the 4th season. I agree with this and I just want to say that there's a very big difference between an open crush that's played for laughs and a crush that's only been hinted at and kept hidden from the other major characters in the show for years. I don't know how people can equate Freddie's crush on Carly and Sam's crush on Freddie as being anywhere near similar. Freddie's crush in the first season was played for laughs, the classic 'nerdy boy crushing on the beautiful girl next door' scenario. Above all, it was an innocent, young puppy love type of infatuation. Contrast that with Sam walking in on Freddie and Carly dancing at the Groovy Smoothie and walking away looking all sad. When have we ever gotten an indicator that Freddie's 'love' for Carly was this serious? Anytime Freddie was jealous over Carly crushing on or being with other guys, it was also played for laughs. Sam's feelings for Freddie isn't just starting, it's been brewing for a long time and has finally reached its boiling point. And that's a very important distinction between crushes that get introduced right away as a way and one that the audience can follow and see develop. Age also plays a factor. Freddie's crush has been ongoing since middle school, giving it a very innocent vibe. Sure, the crush carried over after puberty, but it didn't build. It started being pushed more and more to the background as they got older. At 13, Freddie was doing anything and everything Carly wanted. At 14, he's still perking up at any signal she might throw his way, but he was starting to become his own person. At 15, he's valuing their friendship and hey, he finally gets her ... only to break up with her because he realize that Sam was right. He only wanted Carly if her feelings were true. 13-year old Freddie wouldn't have cared. He would have jumped at any chance to be with her, regardless. Sam's feelings have been building as the trio has gotten older, and this revelation is happening during their JUNIOR year. They're on the brink of adulthood, and that adds even more importance to what she is feeling. She's gone from the 13-year old bully who wanted Freddie out of the picture to someone who valued Freddie's friendship and leaned on him in times of need. So to see her at 16 finally admitting that she loves him? This is serious. MY WORDS AGAIN. Hope these sentencess have had a much on you as it did me, whether you're a Seddier Creddier, Cammer, or simply watch iCarly for comedy . ;) Category:Blog posts